Virgilia
|image = |name = |kanji =骨女 |romanji = Hone Onna |race = Shinigami-Hollow hybrid |birthday = October 3 |age = 1000+ |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |weight = 109lbs |eyes = Brown |hair = Dark brown |blood type = O |unusual features = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Gatekeeper of Hell |previous occupation = Royal Guard |team = |previous team = |partner = |base of operations = |previous partner = |marital status = Single |relatives = Unknown |education = Unknown |status = Active |shikai = Unknown (revealed) |bankai = Not yet achieved }} Virgilia, also known as the Hone Onna (骨女; Hone Onna, lit. "Bone Woman") was a spiritual being who acted as the gatekeeper of . She was considered a permanent ally of the , despite not wearing the bone armor that the Kushanāda provided to their allies. Formerly a member of the Royal Guard, Virgilia was mortally wounded by a Hollow and requested the to allow her to remain of service. In response, Virgilia was delivered to Hell, where she was resurrected and became the gatekeeper of Hell. Biography Early years Centuries before the creation of the , Virgilia was a member of the Royal Guard. She loyally served the Soul King, dutifully carrying out her orders to the best of her ability. The Soul King was appreciative of Virgilia's dedication, giving her assignments that occasionally required her to travel to other dimensions. While battling an unusual Hollow, Virgilia was skewered by the Hollow's sharp tongue. Although visibly weakened by the attack, Virgilia was able to kill the Hollow and return to the Soul King's dimension. However, she collapsed shortly after she returned. A medical examination revealed that Virgilia's internal organs were dissolving due to an acidic substance. There were no procedures to completely remove the substance; its effects could only be slowed. However, slowing the effects caused Virgilia more pain. Virgilia requested to be able to be of service, despite her deteriorating condition. In response, the Soul King sent her to Hell with the mission to guard its gates from evil. Virgilia died soon after being sent to Hell, and was promptly resurrected by the Kushanada. Remaining dutiful to the Soul King's wishes, Virgilia remained in Hell, acting as its gatekeeper for the next millennia. This story became known in the archives as the Legend of the Loyal Retainer. The legend was originally an old oral folk tale of Shinigami chivalry, though the story fell out of favor as time progressed. Due to this, Virgilia was left nameless for the entirety of the story; it was believed that only Soul King and certain members of the Royal Guard were the only people left who may remember Virgilia's identity. It was possible that the idea behind the experiments that had done to create the originated from this legend. Personality and traits As a permanent resident of Hell, Virgilia was often lonely. She did not often interact with the imprisoned , since they often wanted to sneak past her and escape Hell. Because of this, Virgilia often felt shy and rarely talked. Although she remained loyal to her duty of watching over the gates of Hell, Virgilia wanted to find people who she could be friends with, since the Kushanāda were not very sociable. However, she found it difficult to trust others, due to the nature of her occupation. Relaxation did not seem to exist to Virgilia at all, since she did not trust any Togabito. Powers and abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Virgilia has shown herself to be resilient to fire and other abilities of the Togabito, mostly stemming from Hollow powers, without using any abilities herself. Because of this, it was theorized that her spiritual pressure had to be large enough that such powers were ineffective. Her spiritual pressure was significant enough that it would automatically activate the anti-Hollow systems of the . Virgilia was forbidden to travel through the Senkaimon because of this. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite the size of her sword, Virgilia showed skill in the use of her weapon. Virgilia was able to defend herself against the attacks of several Togabito by herself, defending the gates of Hell from misuse. Enhanced speed: Virgilia was capable of keeping up with the Togabito's enhanced natural abilities, including speed. She managed to hold her own against several Togabito in combat. Her speed was significant enough that a Togabito questioned whether she was truly using shunpo or not. Expert Healer: Virgilia's zanpakutō allow her to act as a healer. However, her expertise in healing had grown stale, since being Hell's gatekeeper did not require any knowledge of healing. When she was a member of the Royal Guard, Hone Onna's prowess in healing was greatly valued. Gates of Hell: Since Virgilia was forbidden by the Soul King to use the Senkaimon, she used the gates of Hell in order to travel between dimensions. Virgilia was the only person permitted to activate the gates, as its gatekeeper. Transformation: Virgilia's true form is said to be of a skeleton. Disgusted by her actual appearance, Virgilia used an ancient kido technique designed to mask her true form from others. Mixed spiritual signature: Due to being resurrected in Hell, Virgilia's spiritual pressure had both Shinigami and Hollow signatures, though neither one appeared to dominate the other. Because of this, she could not be classified as an or a : Virgilia does not have an inner Hollow, like the Visored, or the Hollow hole, which is typical of the Arrancar. It is possible that Aizen came up with the idea of creating the ultimate Shinigami-Hollow hybrid from Virgilia's story. Zanpakutō It was believed that Virgilia's zanpakutō was in a constant release state, since its name was never mentioned. It had the appearance of a nodachi. :Shikai special ability: Virgilia's zanpakutō had the power to drain the blood of whoever it cuts, gradually causing her victims to collapse from blood loss. The blood that was drawn out by the zanpakutō could be used to reinvigorate herself or a person of her choosing. :The blood that Virgilia's zanpakutō collected could also be manipulated to form weapons. Virgilia was known to create a lance made of blood to spear and drag evil Hollows into Hell. The blood could also fired as projectiles, which returned to the blood's liquidous state after use. :It appeared that Virgilia's zanpakutō was able to hold blood for an indefinite amount of time. Bankai: Not yet revealed Behind the scenes Momohime from the video game ''Muramasa: The Demon Blade'' acts as the visual appearance of Virgilia. Category:Articles by LaviBookman